


[Art] Heartbroken and Elated

by Kaister



Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gift Art, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: Prompt- the reactions of the rest of the weasleys to their son/brother being an heir (and sorted Slytherin). I can see this both going horribly wrong and terribly right…
Relationships: Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley
Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564933
Kudos: 11





	[Art] Heartbroken and Elated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bill Weasley + Charles prewett vignette](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544501) by elloryia. 



.


End file.
